Every time it rains
by silver-fox89
Summary: A harsh storm knocks out the power at Jill's building and she heads over to Chris' to spend the night. as the storm worsens, Jills fears and memories of the past do as well, and Chris is the only one who can help. Chris/Jill


Every time it rains

_Authors note: I obviously have nothing to do with Resident Evil, but then again you knew that right? Of course you did, the rightful owners would be Capcom and the wonderful Shinji Makami._

Thunder cracked through the air as the electricity of an evening thunderstorm raged on. Chris Redfield had just settled down on the couch for the evening after a long day of filing reports on the recent location that umbrella was supposedly occupying. The apartment he and his sister Claire lived in was small but cozy and had all the comforts they needed at a price they could afford. It had been quite awhile since S.T.A.R.S had sent Chris on any infiltration missions and, to his surprise, he started to miss it; perhaps he just got a thrill from the excitement and never knowing what would happen next. By now, the fight against Umbrella and its horrible mutations had become routine, but the very first night at the mansion where the nightmare had begun was a scar in Chris' mind that would never heal.

Claire was currently in her room packing for a mission that her friend Leon would be accompanying her on; she had gotten a tip on the location of her revived friend Steve Burnside, and after slipping through her fingers the first time she was reunited with him, she couldn't turn down the opportunity to see him again. She opened her bedroom door and walked down the hallway into the den, her footsteps catching her brother's attention.

"Leaving already?" he asked getting off the couch and heading over to her. She turned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay over at Leon's before we head off in the morning. I guess you could say I'm anxious to get going." She said. Chris smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Steve means a lot to you doesn't he?"Chris said softly. Claire blushed at the memory of the evening she spent when she found Steve alive again.

"More than anything, well except you." She smiled and pulled Chris into a loving hug; he kissed the top of her head gently before pulling away.

"I'll be back in a couple of days if all goes well. Try not to worry about me too much okay?" she said as she opened the door.

"You know that won't happen. Come back to me alive." He called out and she waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her, the thunder booming loudly nearby. Chris sighed as he headed back for the television, the house now painfully lonely.

"Great, a couple of days alone to myself. What the hell am I going to do?" he said out loud his already growing boredom getting to him. He continued to flip through channels and the storm only got heavier. Lightning flashed brighter as the more severe parts of the storm reached the city area, some of the thunder getting so loud it rattled the windows and startled Chris. Twenty minutes crawled by and there suddenly came a loud and desperate knocking at the door. Chris jumped up and headed over in a hurry.

'Claire?' was his first initial thought but upon opening the door, he was met with quite a surprise.

"Jill." He said as he looked at the woman before him, her form soaked and shivering from the summer night's rain. "You're soaking, come in quickly." She said nothing but complied and walked past him as he closed the door.

"What are you doing coming here at this time of night running through this storm?" he asked while going to fetch her a towel.

"The lightning hit the grid to my apartment's power and everything went pitch black. I came here because... I didn't want to be alone." She said rubbing her arms to try and warm up. Chris came up behind her and placed the towel on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said quietly but gasped when another loud rumble of thunder sounded, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Chris didn't blame her for hating thunderstorms after all that is what it was doing the night of the mansion incident, where they witnessed the horror of seeing their team die right before their eyes.

"Chris." She said breaking him out of his train of thought. "If it's not asking much, can I spend the night here." She said with a somewhat worried look. He smiled which reassured her; Jill was strong but was still human and thus had her moments of fear and doubt.

"Of course. My sister's gone away on a rescue mission so I could always use company. And there's no better company than you." He said and she gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Chris, that means a lot to me." She replied before looking around.

"So what do you have for entertainment around here?" she asked and got a shrug from her partner.

"Not much really. We can watch a movie if you'd like. They're over there on the shelf; I'll let you pick it while I go get dressed for bed." He said before walking down the hall. "Since Claire's not here, I'm sure she won't mind if you sleep in her bed." He called out.

"Okay." She said while glancing over the vast collection of DVD's Chris owned. 'No, no, Pride and Prejudice? God no! Ah here's a good one.' She thought as she pulled 'Titanic' off the shelf. 'I'm usually not the type to watch romance movies, but this one is one of the best ones so it gets my seal of approval.' She grinned as she put the DVD in and started to set it up. Approaching footsteps caused Jill to turn around, and her eyes widened at the site before her. Chris had on a pair of loose fitting grey sweat pants which hung a little off his hips revealing the top of his boxers. He wasn't wearing a shirt and so his toned upper torso was completely bare to the world, which was the reason for Jill's stare.

"That's what you wear to bed?" she said breaking her awkward stare and blushing a little. He gave a sheepish half grin as he walked toward the couch.

"No sometimes I sleep in nothing. They may not be pyjamas but they're the comfiest pair of pants that I own." He said sitting down as he went.

"Ok too much information on the sleep in nothing part." She joked as she sat beside him, keeping a little space between them for comforts sake. As the beginning of the movie appeared on the screen, Chris recognised the movie immediately.

"Titanic huh? The ladies got good taste." He replied. She giggled.

"Well, not all the time. After all I chose you as a partner." She joked and broke out in laughter as he shoved her lightly. The thunderstorm was still going strong as the two had watched about two hours and forty five minutes of the movie, the climax and saddest part coming soon. Jill was beginning to feel sleep make her eyelids heavy and even sitting up was becoming too much of a tire for her. She glanced at Chris who was too fixated on the movie to notice; fidgeting with her fingers she argued inwardly about her next move, but finally made up her mind and lay on her side; her head in Chris' lap as she faced the screen. Chris looked down but didn't say anything, knowing full well she was just tired and the couches arm was uncomfortable to lie on, not to mention the couch had limited space. Chris spread his arms out along the top of the couch as he sat back, sighing with content at the relaxing moment.

Half an hour later, the movie was at the part where Jack Dies and Chris could swear he heard sniffling. He glanced down to see it was Jill, still completely focused on the screen but tears running quietly down her cheeks and small sniffles escaping as she tried to hold it in. Chris never got sad at this part, mostly because he wasn't as emotional as his sister who always cried no matter how many times she saw it, but he never expected Jill to cry at it as well. He quietly moved his hand from the couch to Jill's arm, rubbing her skin soothingly and she glanced sideways at him as tears still left her eyes. She sighed as she shifted more into his lap, resting one of her hands on his knee. The end of the movie where Rose passed away in her sleep and was reunited with Jack again still had Jill crying, but the credits soon appeared and she wiped her eyes as she sat up. Thunder cracked loudly outside causing Jill to jump again and she put a hand to her chest to calm down.

"Jill..." Chris started but she got up before he could continue, slightly embarrassed and she couldn't figure out why after all he was her best friend.

"I'd better get changed for bed, it's getting late." She replied which left Chris with a puzzled expression.

"You'll get changed? You mean you brought clothes with you?" he said and she gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, I brought a few quick things that I could find in the dark in case you said I could stay; my backpack's behind the couch. You must not have noticed because you were in such a hurry to get the towel." She said picking the bag up and heading for Claire's room. Chris just scratched his head.

'Why is she suddenly avoiding talking to me?' he thought noticing her change in behaviour ever since the start of the movie.

Chris was just about ready to hit the sack and was currently brushing his teeth in his bedrooms bathroom; he didn't notice the soft padding of feet on the carpet behind him.

"I came to say good night Chris." came a soft and tired voice. He looked over his shoulder to see quite the surprise before him. Jill was clad in a belly tank top and what appeared to be women's boxers that clung snugly to her bottom; all in all she was showing off more skin than Chris was used to seeing on his partner.

"O-Ok, good night Jill." He all but stuttered out and she gave a finger wave before walking away. 'Damn and she thought my PJ's were bad.' He thought to himself spitting out the remainder of his tooth paste. It only took a half an hour for Jill to fall into a deep slumber and she began to dream of her last Zombie encounter in racoon city.

_She ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she was being stalked yet again by the mutation known as Nemesis, whose objective was to take out all the stars members, including her. She let out a distressed gasp as she could see the dead end of the ally fast approaching her and in seconds she was against the wall. She turned around, her chest heaving in fear and exhaustion as Nemesis closed in on her. He walked up until there were only inches between him and his target and Jill cried out in fear at the immense pain of death she was about to feel. Nemesis held one of his hands up as a tentacle slithered out of his palm and Jill broke out into a panicked sweat. She clenched her eyes shut and awaited the deadly blow, but it never came, instead she felt something smooth and slimy slithering down her navel. Upon opening her eyes she saw his tentacle sliding down to the top of her skirt before pushing its way in and Jill's breath became hitched as she wasn't sure what he was planning. She felt it touch her sensitive entrance before sliding between her lips; she arched her back and cried out from the pain and pleasure she felt. The tentacle slithered around inside of her, heating her tender loins fast and causing her to moan .Her pulse raced faster and faster until..._

Jill awoke with a start as another flash of lightning illuminated the room and a soft rumble of another approaching storm sounded in the distance. She rubbed the back of her neck as her rapid heartbeat slowed down, trying her best to collect her thoughts.

'What the hell was that? Why have I been thinking these things lately?' a shaky sigh escaped her as she glanced around the darkness. Deciding that it was all just post traumatic stress related, Jill got up heading to the bathroom to wash the sweat from her face. The cool water felt soothing as she collected it in her palms before splashing it on her skin, taking a good look at herself in the mirror; her tired expression showing nights of restless dreams.

'I look like hell, why have I been having so much trouble sleeping ?' she pondered as a large flash shone through the window with an ear splitting crack of thunder following before the light in the bathroom flickered and went out; Chris' power was now gone.

'Oh shit.' Jill thought as she clung to the sink, frozen with fear and she didn't know why. Deciding it was best just to head back to bed, she went back into the hallway, but as she turned the corner a flash of lightning shone and she could swear she saw an undead Joseph in the momentary glimpse of light. She inhaled sharply from surprise and quickly stepped backwards, unaware of where she was headed, and her heel caught the edge of a table causing her to lose balance and fall backwards. The back of her head collided painfully with the wall and she let out a yell before gripping the area and just laying still.

Chris was roused from his deep sleep when he heard the thud and yell, the covers flying off him as he practically leapt out of bed. He tried to turn on the ceiling lamp, but after flicking the switch a few times he realised the power must have been knocked out. He reached into his bedside drawer and found the flashlight with ease, turning it on as he cautiously made his way out to the hall. The first thing he noticed was Claire's bedroom door was wide open, which meant Jill was awake. And it didn't take him long to find her on the ground groaning in pain. He rushed to her side resting a hand on her shoulder as he scanned around, wondering if someone might have broken in.

"Jill what happened?" he asked as she glanced up at him, squinting from the light in her eyes.

"My head..." she said through clenched teeth and he could see her holding the back off her head. He gently removed her hand and was relieved to find no blood but a bump was starting to form. Moving the beam of light to the wall near her, he could see the small dent where she must have made contact.

"You tripped stumbling around in the dark and you bashed your head off the wall, but luckily there's no fracture. Did someone startle you?" he asked still wary of an intruder.

"No... I guess my eyes are just playing tricks on me." She groaned as the pain started to lessen. Chris picked her up carrying her bridal style back to his room.

"Let's get some ice on your head." He said quietly as she settled into his chest. After a few minutes, Chris and Jill were resting on his bed; Chris held an ice pack to the tender part of her head as she rested comfortably on his collar bone. She felt the cold lift away and be replaced by a hand as he checked to see if it had gone down and it was almost gone.

"Why were you walking around in the dark at this time in the morning?" Chris asked breaking the silence. Jill hesitated before giving her answer.

"I couldn't sleep, so I got up to wash my face. Then the power went out, and the lightning..." she found it hard to continue speaking, not wanting to seem weak in front of Chris, but he had already noticed her jumpy nature ever since the thunderstorms started.

"Jill, you can't hide the truth from me. I've noticed your fear of the rain and the dark; is this still because of the mansion all those years ago?" he felt her fingers clench into a fist on his bare chest and knew he'd hit a touchy subject.

"I don't know why this is still happening, that mission was so long ago. But every year since then, the rain has brought me a sense of loneliness and fear I can't explain. My dreams always go back to different memories; Joseph dying, Richard being eaten. I've tried to block them out but it's no use and sometimes I swear I've even seen their ghosts during thunderstorms." She said as she hid her face against him. He sighed knowing just how she felt but as a guy he didn't have as huge an emotional attachment to the other members of S.T.A.R.S as she did and it was easier for him to block out the more horrifying memories of that night.

"I know what you're going through Jill; it's been hell for me too. But that was all in the past and we have our futures still ahead of us. Our team mates would have wanted us to live our lives." He said trying his best to make her feel better, but he found her sitting up off him instead.

"How can you be so sure we'll even have a future? S.T.A.R.S is being disbanded and they've already got both of us recruited for the new anti Umbrella group B.S.A.A. From what I've heard they send members all over the world; we may not be partners this time and... I may never see you again." Lightning flashed giving Chris just enough light to see Jill's saddened expression. There was only one more thing he could think of telling her, and even though it would be revealing a lot about his true feelings, it would be worth it to see his partner smile again.

"I know that the chances of use being partners again are slim to none, but we'll never be apart. Not when you're so close to me." Jill just looked at Chris, confused at what he meant by that.

"What I'm trying to say is you mean a lot to me. I'm not the brightest being in the world where as you're very smart; you're my better half. To be honest, when we were in the mansion I was worried for the other members' safety, but when we were separated I was deathly worried that I'd never see you again even if I didn't show it." Chris scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say next to get to the point but was surprised at Jill's next action. Her warm lips glided softly over his and he felt the blood rush into his cheeks as she pulled away.

"For a man who says he's not very smart, you sure do have a complex way of saying I love you." She grinned as he snapped out of his stunned state. He was glad he didn't have to blab his mouth off and look like a fool, Jill understood him perfectly. He leaned forward sliding his hand through her hair as he returned her kiss; Jill pushing forward with enthusiasm. The thunder rumbled and heavy rain could be heard hitting the roof as Chris and Jill passionately kissed one another, their lips parting only for seconds to take in air. Separating, Chris wrapped Jill in a hug, holding her snugly in his muscular arms. She tilted her head up to brush her cheek against his and feeling the prickle of his stubble; Chris had not been shaving lately, wanting to try out a new look. She sighed with content feeling more comfortable now than she had all those years past.

Chris slid his hand under the back of her tank top and lightly scratched her back, receiving a shiver and moan in return. She kissed his neck, sucking on some parts to leave marks on the muscled flesh. Jill felt the palm of a hand caress over the front of her breast before squeezing it gently, a second hand joining in on the neglected other. Chris heard her pant as he continued the arousing motion feeling overjoyed that she was accepting his touch. He jumped slightly as he felt hands slide down his pants and squeeze his rear. He copied her actions and easily made his way down her skimpy shorts, causing her to giggle from the tickle it caused. One hand was enough to rub her backside and in the cloak of darkness, Chris slid the other hand down the front of her shorts. His calloused finger tips brushed over a sensitive area and she shivered again, moaning at the heat that suddenly rushed to her lower regions. The sound of her pleasure was enough to start to excite Chris and he felt his own body start to heat up.

"You don't think we're going to fast do you?" Chris asked before he took this exploring of each other's bodies any further. Thunder rumbled as Jill looked at him, eyes half lidded from pleasure.

"We've been so close for years and never did anything. If anything we've been taking things to slow." She replied which was enough for Chris to get the go ahead. With his hands already in her shorts, he pulled the tight piece of fabric off with the help of Jill raising her bottom slightly. She felt the air of the room hit the wet spot of her entrance, cooling it slightly and making her gasp. Chris kissed her lips softly before lifting her top over her head and tossing it across the room. Her chest now bare, he took the opportunity to snuggle his face in between her breasts, causing Jill to laugh from the bristles that tickled her. He kissed them feverishly as she reached down each side of him to grab the hem of both his boxers and pants and yank them down, Chris lifting his knees to help in removing them. Lightning lit the room and Jill caught a glimpse of his bare back side and couldn't help but slid her arm down his back before stroking it. She would have almost forgot he was there in all the ecstasy if it weren't for the moans he was emitting and the sudden rush of pleasure she felt when he took one of her soft nipples into his mouth.

The rain grew heavier as the two enjoyed their foreplay, seeing which touch on where had the best effect. They were both sitting on their knees, their bodies pressed close together as they hugged each other tightly, kissing various parts of their neck and face. Jill felt Chris' excited member brush against her abdomen and she knew that soon it would be time for the ultimate act of love. Chris groaned from the ache the pressure caused and she cupped his face before placing a quick kiss on his lips. Her other hand slid into the palm of his and she moved past him, laying her back on the upper part of his bed as she pulled him with her. Chris looked into her eyes despite the dark as he lay on top of her, propping his body up by nothing more than his elbows and forearms; his lips moving over hers again causing her to moan. She hooked her legs on his waist and crossed them on his back giving him full access to her tender entrance, the tip of his member only inches away. He brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled before pushing forward, closing the distance between them and feeling a whole new world of pleasure.

The storm was at its strongest now, the rain pouring down in sheets and the thunder cracking as if the sky was going to break, but Jill no longer heard it and was not afraid. Chris' moaning and whispering of her name as she rocked in a rhythmic motion were the only things that occupied her mind; her partner and her working in perfect harmony. Everything inside her began to feel tighter as Chris picked up the pace, sweat coating his body and Jill digging her nails into his back to keep her grip. Luckily Chris had remembered to wear protection before all this, otherwise Jill would have worried about any premature ejaculation he might have had. His breathing was short and his pushes became longer and Jill felt her muscles contract tighter against her control as the pleasure rose and rose. With a few more quick movements, Chris let out a deep groan before going into short quick thrusts, his orgasm coming before hers. He pushed on to encourage Jill's and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she held back her cries, her hips bucking from her uncontrolled muscles. She let out a huge breath as her stamina suddenly left her, Chris holding her against his body with one shaking arm.

Thunder faded away into the distance and rain turned to nothing more than trickles, the several hour storm finally at its end. Chris and Jill lay side by side just looking at each other as the adrenaline and blood rush went away inside their bodies. Chris ran his hand through her hair and she held onto that hand as she smiled at him, shuffling closer so she could hold him in a half hug. They kissed softly again before parting with the tips of their noses touching.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together, I promise." Chris said and Jill smiled before wrapping both arms around his strong neck.

"I love you Chris." She whispered as she finally felt ready to sleep. He rubbed her back and kissed her neck while reaching down with the other hand to pull the covers around them.

"I'll always love you." He replied before watching her fall asleep, his own slumber following shortly after.

Months passed into years as Chris and Jill did their part for the B.S.A.A. The organization thought they worked well as a team and so they were fortunate to work at one another's side yet again. Their missions to seek out bioterrorists always went off without a hitch until one fateful night where they found themselves in yet another mansion, the place itself bringing up unwanted memories. Busting open a set of double doors, they pointed their guns at none other than Albert Wesker. The two fought hard against him but the man had grown stronger with time, and as he held Chris up by the neck with only one hand, Jill was over whelmed with rage and the fear of losing her beloved partner. She threw all her strength and weight into tackling Wesker and the force sent both of them crashing out the large window; sending them plummeting many floors below. Chris could only reach out helplessly through the now shattered window; the last thing he'd say to her was her name. There was no way she survived, and Chris failed to keep his promise; for Jill, there was no future.

_There yah go, a little Chris/ Jill fan service with a foreshadowing ending. I hope once again that I did justice to the characters and as you can see I even linked it into the beginning of RE5 (can't wait to play it.) as always reviews are appreciated and thanks to those who do. By the way, no matter how much I watch Titanic, I always cry at the end. _


End file.
